


Hold it, Miya

by Ballgames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballgames/pseuds/Ballgames
Summary: Atsumu has been causing a lot of trouble lately, but today was the final straw. Kita had to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 31





	Hold it, Miya

**Author's Note:**

> Contains dubcon, you've been warned.

"You want to practice with me, Kita-san?" Atsumu slaps the ball down, catching it as it rebounds off the court.

"Just monitoring your progress." And keeping an eye on him, of course.

The two practiced their digs, taking turns bumping and hitting the ball. For a setter, Atsumu sure was a jack of all trades. He had power, and pinpoint precision. The fact he could control the ball's path when he was receiving at such low speed was impressive. Still, Kita knew that keeping him occupied until their practice match started would be for the best.

As if cursing himself, his serve hit the back of his brother's head as soon as the game had begun.

"Bahaha, shit, sorry 'Samu. Are you good?" 

The very irritated twin rubbed at his ear, a touch of blood coming away when he removed it.

"Hey." Kita went over to look at it, taking him by the wrist. "You should go sit out, that looks painful."

"I'm fi-"

"Sideline, now." Kita wasn't one to be messed with when he adopted that stern tone.

With one Miya down, the game was a humiliating loss, the air of defeat and frustration thick in the court as the match closed.

"Thirty push-ups, 60 for Atsumu." Kita called out, voice deep and stern, yet calm. 

"Why-" A glance shot in his direction made short work of his courage, gulping down and nodding.

\---

The captain tied a towel around his waist, hair wet and flopped down as a few remaining beads of water glistened on his chest. While the others were fanning out, Atsumu snuck just a momentary glance. His eyes scanned his captain's pecs, the light definition of his abs, then wandered across his hip bone, down to the towel. Kita cleared his throat and eyes shot up immediately.

"Since you've hung around, we need to talk about today."

Oh no. Atsumu wasn't even dressed, so it wasn't like he could make a last minute excuse to leave, either.

"Eh, what about it? I did good, didn't I?" The confidence in his voice faded as Kita stepped closer.

Kita's hand comes up, resting a palm at the top of Atsumu's chest, warm and firm. The blonde takes a breath, before Kita's fingers find their way around his throat, holding lightly. He could feel his pulse, though he wasn't squeezing.

"Your heart betrays you, I know you're nervous. It's a sign of guilt." The fox captain says in a deadpan, thumb digging in just a touch.

"Kita-san! Wh-" Atsumu's hand comes up but Kita lightly slaps it down.

"You've been causing endless headache Atsumu. You undermined us today, and these sorts of setbacks hamper our growth. I'll forgive you, and overlook it, but I need to teach you to behave. I know you can do better, and this is for your own good." He smirked at him intimidatingly, standing up on his toes so that he'd be taller for just a moment.

Kita backed him up into the cold tile wall, raising a knee to rest between his legs. Atsumu drew a hard breath and closed his eyes, half expecting to be kissed. Heavy, hard breaths passed with each moment. No lips. He opened his eyes and Kita was glancing down now.

"Does punishment excite you, Miya?" The tone was subtly different, a slight venom behind his words, and not even a bad kind.

"Nnn.. Kita-san." Atsumu felt as if he was slumping down the wall, held up only by that knee under his chub. At this rate, that wouldn't stay down much longer, either. Deciding he'd had enough, he quickly leans forward to connect their lips, whining quietly into the kiss.

Kita is stunned, but doesn't back away. His fingers tighten their grip on his neck, enough that it was surely uncomfortable. His free hand wandered down his back, tracing out the spine. When he reached his ass, he gave it the hardest slap he could muster. His own hand stung, and the impact rang out through the room. Atsumu whined loudly and parted his lips, whimpering in desires he never knew he'd have. He took a breath, then felt a warmth push forward into his mouth. Kita's tongue only explored for a moment before the captain pulled back.

"Not what I expected." He simply said, giving nothing away.

A hand came down hard on his ass once more, releasing his grip around Atsumu's throat as he doubled over.

"Kita...sa- P-please.."

"Please what?" He could see it already, his ass was bright red.

"More.."

"Oh?" Possibly the first true interest in the captain's tone, Kita pressed his hips forward to smoosh the towel into Atsumu's face.

The whiny blonde pressed his face fully into it, nose colliding with Kita's semi as he takes a deep whiff of the fabric. Scentless. Well, he did just shower after all. Still, he wanted that musky odour he knew he'd find. He tilted his head to look up at him, lips pressing to the shaft through the cloth. Kita had the same blank face as before, eyes now piercing into him. Shit.

A little more nuzzling and the towel fell away, landing on Atsumu's face before landing on the tiles.

"Filthy, the floor is dirty, you know." Kita gritted his teeth just slightly.

"Sorry, let me make it up to you."

"See, you can be trained after all. Here I had doubts." A slight laugh from the captain made Atsumu blush.

He reached up to take Kita's cock into his hand, pumping the floppy length slowly. he'd show him he wouldn't half ass things, when he wanted to. Taking the first inch into his mouth, he got zero sound from Kita, not even a flinch.

"Now you're just trying to piss me off." He looked up at him after backing up and off the length, a trail of saliva now dripping down his chin.

"Reactions are earned."

He had nothing to say to that, but his own cock certainly reacted. Atsumu felt a gentle pressure as his head brushed the tiles below, adjusting until he was comfortable. Shit, damned Kita-san was so scary.

Atsumu parted his lips and dragged his tongue along the shaft, feeling the gentle rise of a large vein, skirting the feature with warmth and elegance. With moves so fancy, Kita actually had to wonder if he'd done this before. Still, it felt good enough that he wouldn't keep teasing him.

"Use both hands, and don't ignore my balls." Kita felt almost stupid saying this, mustering all his strength to keep a straight face.

Atsumu grumbled to himself and lifted a hand, cupping and massaging them so the other could work on pumping him to full size.

"They're big, suits ya, Kita-san."

What the hell did that even mean?

He holds the now hard cock at the base and gently guides his tongue under the foreskin. Tracing a circle around the head, he got his first true reaction from Kita.

"Fuck." His voice deep and gravely as he pressed a palm against the tiles and let his eyes flutter shut.

Atsumu took him half way now, going straight down his shaft until the head was just shy of the back of his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks a little, he built up a rhythm.

"You're better than expected. Glad you can focus on something after all." Kita taunted him, earning a middle finger in return, as Atsumu pushed a little lower and gagged.

He spluttered, coughing as he came off him, wet saliva coating not only the entire length, but Atsumu's chin and nose as well.

"You've gone and made another mess." Kita sighs, gripping the back of Atsumu's head lightly as he pulls him forward. 

The blonde has time to gasp and protest lightly, before the cock is pressed to his lips. Kita frowns and slaps the length across his skin, spreading slick from his chin to his forehead.

"S'not that big, I'll be fine." Atsumu huffed up at him, a slight frown addorned across his normally handsome face.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Kita hummed.

He pried his lips open with a thumb. Only a little motion, and Atsumu was opening wide for him. Kita plunged his length inside, riding all the way to the hilt and holding it there as Atsumu spluttered. He pulled back and smiled as the setter caught his breath, shooting him an annoyed glance.

"Oh, you want me to stop?" Kita;s voice was incredible, the way it could switch up so rapidly. The sweetness and intimidation of it made the setter's heart leap. 

He gave him a quick thumbs up, and was quickly filled again. This time he coughed a little less, feeling relief as Kita pulled back to about 3 quarters sunk, letting him adjust. Shit, felt so right being filled up and made fun of. What the fuck was wrong with him? His own cock ached for touch, and the damned thing hadn't felt anywhere near this needy before Kita turned him into a cock sleeve.

Pushing his hips forward, he played around with the angle, getting a feel for it. Soon enough, Kita was thrusting into his mouth. Shallow, quick bursts kept the Setter breathing, and the captain was actually beginning to moan a little now. Sweet sounds filled Atsumu's ears as his own hand found it's way to his cock, rubbing the precum around the head as he gasped into the blowjob. Reduced to a whiny mess, he could only whimper and moan sharp sounds as Kita fucked his face. He was messy, covered ina glaze of precum and his own saliva. It got everywhere, and by the time Kita began to falter, he felt as though he was entirely lubed up. The captain wouldn't last, Kita grunting and cursing as his hips quivered.

"Atsumu, swallow." His words were simple, backed up by a rush of warm fluid a few moments later.

Kita shot his load mostly down his throat, a little ending up in his mouth and bursting out his lips. The setter screwed his eyes shut and coughed out as he he shot his own load, landing all over Kita's leg as the sharp exhale made his length bob.

"Yet another mess. Clean yourself up." Kita smirked as he wiped the tip of his head across Atsumu's cheek, depositing a smear of cum.

"Kita-san?" Atsumu called out as his captain began to turn.

"How is this a punishment?"

"It's not, not any more at least. If you want to do this again, you will be on your best behaviour, otherwise I'll treat one of your teammates."

Oh, that really pissed him off. No way would he fucking lose to those scrubs. He said nothing, just gritted his teeth and started wiping himself up. Savouring the salt flavor a little, he at least had plenty of material for the spank bank.

"See you at practice tomorrow, Kita-san."


End file.
